


Day In & Day Out

by My_Black_Crimson_Rose6



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Multi, Polyamory, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:05:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5513291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6/pseuds/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami's on the night shift this week while poor ol' Aomine is pulling twelve hour shifts. Kuroko takes his fill of his lovers when he has the moment to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day In & Day Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the first of the series dealing with domestic bliss starring these three. I was thinking about this more and more lately and I concluded that I might just as well divide everything for these boys in a series rather than a multi-chaptered fic. 'Cause it doesn't really have much plot... just domestic life with these three (maybe their families thrown in, maybe expanding... who knows). 
> 
> I am open for suggestions and I would gladly take them here or on my tumblr: @shadowsheyla

Kagami frowned when the man’s icy toes nudged under his bare leg. Glaring at the large blue eyes that blinked slowly up at him, a slight twitch in his lip that Kagami had long since learned was from when he was silently smug. Kuroko had a plethora of emotions at his disposal yet he still stubbornly liked to hide them behind that impassive mask and large all-seeing blue eyes. He and Aomine had long figured out his tell though—the slight twitch in his facial features that would shatter his resolve.

“You’re not as innocent as you have everyone believing,” Kagami stated, completely unimpressed when the smaller man began to wiggle his toes up his boxers and into a patch of warmer skin. The man had been lazing around the house for the better part of the day, not wanting to work the overnight shift when both of his lovers had been working during the day. And to think, he might not even see Aomine tonight either before he left.

The man had called saying that something came up and he had some last minute paperwork to submit before coming home—something about catching a thief and such.

“I have no idea what you mean, Taiga,” Kuroko only blinked slowly. Like a pleased cat, his eyes scrunched up slightly to show just how pleased he was to initiate a reaction from his short-tempered lover. “We’re just waiting for Daiki to get from work,” that same little twitch to his lips—next time they twitch Kagami would _give them a reason_ to.

“You’re so full of shit,” the man scoffed. Pushing off the couch and grabbing his pants from the arm, he shimmied his way into them. Swaying his hips and casting a glanced over his shoulder and down at the man watching him with rapt attention. “I have to go to go in for work now, Tetsuya.”

The light blue haired man sighed, “I know.” Standing up on the couch cushion, he wrapped his arms around the man’s shoulders and pressed flush against his back. “Be safe, please. Let me know if you’ll want anything special for breakfast. I need to wake up earlier tomorrow to go over my lesson plan for the crafts that I want to have my students try.”

Kuroko taught Senior Kindergarten at the local elementary school a few blocks from their apartment. Originally he had attended school for psychological studies but applied to work part-time at a little daycare during his first year. It was then that he discovered that he didn’t want to do what he was studying and wanted to teach the youth.

“I’ll make something when I get home if I’m hungry,” Kagami loosened the man’s hold and turned to face him. “Just don’t push yourself too hard, Tetsu. You’ll make Daiki all moody again.” The smaller man smiled at the incident that he was suggesting. It had been back during that first year of University when Kuroko had been working himself to exhaustion did he collapse suddenly in class, falling down a handful of stairs in the process. He had been rushed to the hospital and a concussion was what that situation had gifted him with.

Both Kagami and Aomine had been worried sick, and their attentiveness to his every breath had driven the smaller man mad with annoyance. Aomine had gone quiet in that time, worrying more internally than Kagami’s external mother hen-ing. That quiet had been the different type than normal; normally the man’s constantly thinking—observing.

“I’m going to bed early tonight,” Kuroko smiled, pressing a kiss to the man’s lips. Kagami wrapped his arms around his back, lifting him from the couch and holding him suspended in the air as he kissed him back with all the passion he could muster. “So just worry about work, ‘kay?” He whispered against the man’s lips, pressing pecks to smooth their parting for the evening.

Kagami lowered the man to the floor, stealing one last kiss. “Love you,” he hummed, tilting his face and pressing another kiss to the corner of Kuroko’s lips.

“Love you too.”

\--

He clenched his eyes shut, tossing his head back as the headboard slammed against the wall. _Let’s have some fun before bed_. To say that he was expecting this… well, it was only the logical step. Clutching onto the man’s shoulders, Kuroko moaned—whimpering when those lips touched his ear, tongue slipping from between those lips to lick a strip up the man’s earlobe. “Daiki,” he hissed, trimmed nails digging into his skin.

“You’re so fucking _hot_ , Tetsu. So fucking beautiful—all trembling and moaning just for me.” He panted in his ear, letting himself go. Letting himself get swept away from the pleasure as Kuroko’s heat clenched down upon his cock, cum spurting out of the man’s flushed member and splattering along their abdominal muscles with one final loud cry from the smaller man. “That’s right baby. That’s my bo-oy. Shit. Fuck fuck— _ughh_ , you feel so— _fuck!_ ”

Aomine’s body trembled, hips snapping forward as his orgasm befell him. He rolled his hips, slowly easing every last drop out of his cock before easing his body off his smaller lover. The man removed the condom, tying it quickly and dropping it into the garbage can close by the bed. Only condom wrappers, condoms, and Kleenex filled the plastic bag—garbage didn’t need to get taken out for another few days anyways.

The man fell back to the mattress beside his lover, both men breathing heavily as Kuroko finished cleaning the remaining semen from his chest. Handing the tissue box towards the larger man, Aomine following the other’s lead and wiped himself down—taking both of their ruined tissues and tossing that in to the can as well.

\--

Aomine glanced up from nursing his coffee, the man’s tired eyes staring up at the other man as he stopped in the living room. “You look like shit,” Kagami stated, crossing the distance with three large steps and falling to the couch beside the man.

“Sex was supposed to help, not make me dead on my feet.” Kagami laughed at the pout that Aomine was quick to hide behind his coffee mug. “Shut up, you’re lucky you’re just working eight hour shifts this week.” He had been saddled with twelve hours now that he was called in to assist with a senior detective in her investigation into one of the many drug rings hidden deep within Tokyo.

Kagami pressed his forehead to the man’s temple. “Poor Daiki,” he cooed teasingly, “Tetsuya wore you out.” The man grumbled at his teasing, shrugging the man off and standing without a glance back towards the firefighter. “Oh come on, don’t be like that,” Kagami couldn’t help but smirk when the man flipped him off and slipped into the kitchen.


End file.
